


Good Boys Get Rewards

by kdqt314 (kdobrole5)



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Frottage, I've literally never been pleased with my titles and this is no exception, Julian in charge, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, mild padlock reference, noelian - Freeform, subby Noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdobrole5/pseuds/kdqt314
Summary: Noel tries to be good and Julian accepts his best attempt.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Good Boys Get Rewards

Noel had known when he’d woken up that something good was going to happen today. Why, he’d no idea, but he’d rolled out of bed with anticipation buzzing in his blood. It built as he’d carefully chosen his outfit and applied his eyeliner, and by the time he toed on his boots he felt giddy with excitement.

Now as they  sit together on the sofa for yet another interview, Noel  thinks maybe he  has an idea of what sort of good he  has to look forward to. Julian had greeted him warmly as usual before deliberately sitting just an inch farther away than he normally would, touching less than they ought to be. Likely no one else would even notice it at all.

But Noel does, and he sees the game. He knows  Ju can play cool and unaffected better than anyone else alive, and Julian knows how much that gets under Noel’s skin.  _ Be a good boy, _ he thinks to himself as he settles into his seat and an assistant hands him a drink. It feels almost impossible to behave when he’s humming with energy and isn’t able to reach out and touch Julian’s hand, his shoulder, his knee. Harder still because he gets off on being a cheeky bitch, playing the brat and he knows with every silent cue from the man on his left that’s not the game Julian wants to play right now. But he’s sure he can perform well in this challenge.

Noel loses himself in the interview, focused on the fun of talking about series two, sharing his favorite bits. It works until Julian catches and holds his gaze while talking about “The Priest and the Beast”, gives him that smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes. Noel can feel himself leaning in, pulled toward Julian like a magnet, eyes flicking briefly down at the front of his shirt where he’s left three buttons undone. He wonders whether the game has changed.

That moment proves to be his undoing. He starts getting too excited, thinking that Julian must be just as eager as he is. He catches himself wondering how quickly they could get to his flat once the interview’s wrapped up, and whether Ju will want to bum in the kitchen or on the living room floor. He tries to stay focused on getting through the interview, but he’s talking too much now (is there really such a thing?) and before he knows  it he’s oversharing about their ideas for a  Boosh film, and Julian gently reminds him not to give the whole plot away. Oops. 

One mistake leads to another. He finds himself fidgeting with his drink, tonguing his straw and sucking on it long after the glass is drained of everything but the ice cubes. Julian gets asked about working on  _ Nathan Barley _ , and Noel chimes in with a few words about Chris Morris before he is reminded that the question was not directed at him. He drags his hands over his face, trying to hide the blush flooding his cheeks.

He can just imagine the look of disappointment Julian will level at him and he feels himself crumble internally. Sometimes it happens this way, when they’re playing discreetly in public and he feels that he can’t live up to Ju’s expectations, and before he knows it he’s desperate to prove that he really can be good, he’s not just a stupid slag with pretty hair and a killer fashion sense. Before he can well and truly spiral, Julian reaches down and brushes his knuckles against Noel’s leg. Very brief, very casual, but enough to ground him and keep his head in the game. 

Although the interview seems to last 60 or 70 years at least, it’s finally, finally over and Noel can hardly wait as Julian wraps up pleasantries with the interviewer and turns for the door. 

“I’m meeting someone for lunch,” Julian says as they leave the building. “Are you going to the party tonight?” His nonchalance, Noel thinks, has gone too far.

“You what?” he protests. “You can’t be serious, I thought—” Julian’s large warm hand wraps around his elbow, cutting him off before he can say exactly what he’d hoped for.

“Do you think you deserve it?” he asks, arching that damned brow in a parody of superciliousness. It’s so over the top that Noel immediately feels himself slipping into a snarky retort.

“I tried,” he snaps back. “I was...pretty good.” It’s a lie, they both know he can very well-behaved when he really gives it his all, but Julian surprises him by handing over a small box out of his messenger bag. Noel shakes it with a look of delight on his face.

“Open it at home, then text me,” Julian instructs, “I want you to bring it with you tonight.” The prospect of a naughty present helps to soothe Noel’s dismay at not being taken home and fucked into the couch immediately, and he agrees with a smile.

\--

_ Does it vibrate? _

Julian stifles a chuckle as he reads the text, hearing Noel’s voice as clearly as if he were curled in his lap. He waits until an appropriate break in the conversation before he responds.

_ No, nothing so crass. But I think it’s meant to rattle or shake when you move around. _

_ you gave me a rattle,  _ _ Ju _ _? could have just told me you wanted to be my daddy xx _

It’s only his strong Northern stoicism that lets him keep a straight face now. He bites his lip hard before answering, thumbs typing out an appropriate response.

_ Don’t be a brat. Want you to start now, use your fingers to get yourself wet and open and pop it in. I’ll check tonight.  _ He sends it off, quite pleased with himself and with the fact that Noel takes several minutes to respond.

_ call me? please?? _

Julian makes his exit as quickly as he politely can, pleading a need for the loo. He only briefly considered refusing Noel’s request but thinks this will be more fun. He grins wolfishly as Noel’s voice comes down the line: “ Juyin ?”

“What are you wearing?” he jokes. Noel’s laugh is shaky, like he doesn’t quite have the breath to commit to it.

“Come on,  Ju’n . You know I  ain’t wearing nothing,” he pants. “I’m doing just as you said.” A bolt of lust rockets through Julian, thinking about his comedy partner fingering himself while he listens. 

“Good boy,” he mutters, conscious of the fact that he’s standing next to the men’s lavatory and that he can’t really have phone sex here without getting escorted off the premises.

“Can I...” he moans, “Can I come? After the plug’s in? Please  Ju ?” He sounds like he’s halfway there already, and Julian feels warm and pleased that he thought to ask permission. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Julian!” Noel squawks indignantly, although he certainly must have known this was a possibility, “That’s not fair. You can’t do this and not let me get off, it’s a crime against humanity!”

“I want you to wait so I can see you come tonight,” Julian says. “I can’t stay on the phone with you, I’m being rude.”

“I could come now and then again tonight,” Noel counters sulkily. 

“You’re right,” Julian agrees, “You could, and I can’t really stop you. But I’ll be very disappointed, and you want to be good for me, don’t you?”

The line is quiet for a minute before Noel sighs heavily. “Yes  _ sir _ .”

\--

Noel hadn’t thought much of the little plug until he started dancing. But every swing of his hips, bobbing along to the beat sent tiny shivers up his spine. It wasn’t really the right size or shape to target his prostate and really get him going, but perhaps that’s just as well when he is surrounded by people and none of them are the man he wants.

He sees Julian across the room talking to Dave and pushes through the other dancers to throw his arms around both of them. Dave gives him an affectionate nudge. “All right, Noel?”

“Great party,” he agrees. “Richard’s already talking about leaving, can you believe it?” His fingers have hooked onto one of Julian’s belt loops and he feels warm and  fizzy next to the larger man.

“I’m surprised he came at all,” Dave shrugs, “He doesn’t like to get drunk and he doesn’t dance. Can’t see why he’d want to stick around.” 

Thirsty himself, Noel takes a long pull off Julian’s beer and watches his mustache twitch in amusement. Now that he’s looking, it’s all too easy to trace the lines of his mouth with his eyes and lick his own lips. By the time he tears his eyes away from Julian, Dave has disappeared.

“Could have said goodbye,” Noel comments, feeling off-balance and drunk from Julian’s presence alone. He’s not had enough to drink to feel so high, he’s sure.

“He did,” Julian laughs. He steps closer, his large hand resting on Noel’s hip and his thumb rubbing back and forth on the exposed stripe of flesh where the shirt has ridden up. He leans in so Noel can feel his breath against his ear. “Are you wearing the plug?” Noel shivers, looking up through his eyelashes.

“Of course,” he breathes. “Been driving me mental, so you know.” He stands on his toes, one hand creeping up to slide around the back of Julian’s neck. “And I never got off neither. Took me ages to wind down, Ju.”

He beams as approval fairly radiates off of Julian at that, proud that he’s managed to pleasantly surprise him. He tucks his lower lip between his teeth at Julian’s next words: “You’ve been a very good boy. And good boys get a reward.”

\--

Julian ushers Noel into the disabled toilet and flips the lock before pressing him against the wall. He slides his knee between Noel’s thighs and latches onto his exposed neck, sucking and biting everywhere he can reach.

“I hate this stupid fucking padlock,” he growls, trying to shift the chain so he can continue down the line of Noel’s throat. He can feel the giggle bubbling up from Noel’s chest before it spills out his mouth like champagne from a bottle.

“It’s meant to be nice,” he protests, “It means I’m all yours.” He gasps as Julian moves to the other side of his throat, his mustache tickling pleasantly as the man huffs in mock displeasure. Those massive hands squeeze his  arse , grinding their cocks together and Noel wonders how much trouble he would get in if he spurted off in his jeans.

“Are you?” Julian’s mouth pulls away from the red, abused flesh of his throat to ask, and Noel’s smile is sly and pleased.

“ Of course I am,  Juyin . We’ve got that double-act magic,” he says with a wink.

“Mm. No more talking, Fielding.” Julian’s hands circle to the front of Noel’s jeans, unfastening the belt and easing down the straining zip. “On your knees, I want to fuck your mouth.”

Noel happily drops to his knees, fussing with belt and zip until Julian’s trousers are down around his ankles. He mouths at his prick through the white cotton of his pants until the fabric is saturated with saliva and he hears a strangled groan. He looks up with a grin, like he couldn’t possibly know what the matter is. “Everything all right,  Ju’n ?”

“No it bloody isn’t,” he huffs, pushing his briefs down his thighs. “Like butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth, you tart.” Noel’s tongue catches between his teeth as he struggles not to laugh. Jokes between comedy partners are all well and good, but maybe not when they’re both hard and eager to get off in a public toilet.

“Maybe not butter,” he says agreeably, kissing a hipbone chastely, “but I’ll get  _ you  _ to melt in my mouth Mr. Barratt." Julian snorts at that, and Noel swirls his tongue around the cock in his fist like an ice  lolly , licking up and down the sides before swallowing him whole.

“Jesus Christ,” Julian curses, his fingers threading through the black mane of hair bobbing back and forth, tightening until Noel can feel the pressure at his roots, spurring him on. “ So fucking good for me.” The praise warms him as he hums around Julian’s prick, relaxing his throat as the other man rocks his hips forward. Noel's hands slide up and curl around his thighs, pulling him even deeper until his nose is pressed to the curls at the base of his cock.

It’s only minutes before Julian groans and floods Noel’s mouth with his release. He can feel the throat muscles tightening around his sensitive prick and he gasps, struggling not to thrust harder in response. His breathing slowly, slowly returns to normal as Noel swallows. He sits back on his heels and licks his lips before hitting Julian with that sunshine smile. “Pretty fucking good, right?”

One side of his mouth curls up in a dry smirk. “Yeah, you were.” Now he’s got to decide how he wants to get his partner off. It seems in rather poor taste to leave one’s used sex toys in someone else’s loo, and anyway he’d just as soon save the proper bumming for his home or Noel’s. Said partner remains on his knees, nuzzling Julian’s thigh. It gives him an idea.

“I want you to hump my leg until you come,” he says finally. Noel presses his forehead hard against his leg in response, moaning almost inaudibly. He’s so hard his pants are almost comically stretched, barely containing his prick. He knows he can get off that way, but it’s certainly not his first choice. Still, he nods against Julian’s thigh.

“All right,  Ju ,” he breathes as he’s pulled up to his feet. Julian slots his thigh back between Noel’s, takes his face in his hands and kisses him roughly, nipping at his lower lip. It’s so sweet and sexy and possessive that Noel’s hips jerk involuntarily, and before he knows it he’s grinding in earnest.

It may not be his favorite way to get off, but there’s something seedy and sort of desperate that appeals to him. Maybe it’s a holdover from being a teenager trying not to get caught, maybe it’s just that he’s been waiting all day to finish the game Julian started before the interview. Or maybe it’s the knowledge that Julian’s already gotten off and is dictating how and when he wants the younger man to come. 

His hands are clinging desperately to Julian’s broad shoulders, his breath coming faster as he chases his pleasure. Julian’s hands are sliding down the back of his pants, squeezing his  arse and pulling him even harder against his leg.

“Ah, fuck,” Noel pants, his face pink with exertion and his hair lank with sweat. Julian grins in response, his fingers sliding between his cheeks. 

“Close already?” he teases, bending his head to suck at the juncture of Noel’s neck and shoulder. “You filthy slag, you really have been wound up all day.” His fingers find the plug and press it deeper, twisting it to brush against his prostate. The words, the added stimulation, the humiliation of rubbing himself off in his pants—it's all too much, and Noel comes explosively with a strangled shout. He continues to rock against Julian as his cum soaks his pants, leaving streaks on the denim as well.

“Christy,” he gasps when he can breathe again, “that was incredible.” He leans forward on his toes to press another kiss to Julian’s mouth, both breathing the same air as his tongue slides in for a thorough snog.

When they finally break apart, they begin the awkward process of getting tucked back into their trousers, straightening shirts and generally trying to look like they’ve not been fucking in the loo instead of socializing with their friends. It’s a lost cause, really; they’ve both got cum on their clothes and look thoroughly shagged out. There’s nothing for it except to get out before too many people see them.

Julian takes Noel’s hand as they wind through the crowd to get to the exit. The cool air of the street is refreshing after the heat of the club. He hails a cab and they slide in, pressed together from hip to knee. No careful distance now as Noel leans against Julian’s shoulder and gives his address to the driver.

“Let’s get you home,” Julian murmurs, his fingers flexing to squeeze Noel’s, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Noel presse s  his knees together and  grins . He knew his instincts that morning had been correct.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't written anything in about eight years, and this is what finally happened. I don't love the title, but that's basically my hallmark for everything I've ever written. Thanks to all the lovely Booshlrs who have encouraged me to participate more in the fandom rather than lurk quietly forever.


End file.
